Paramecia
Paramecia is the name given to a type of Devil Fruit. These fruits give the eaters a "super-human" power, usually the affect the eater's body in some way. Strengths Grants the user the ability to do a trait that can be classified only as 'superhuman'. The Paramecia fruits also contain the greatest variation of powers. Weakness The Paramecia type is also the group that contains the powers or special traits that are considered 'useless' to the user, granting little or no real advantage what so ever. Paramecia types are also the easiest to fight against because while the strengths of their powers give them an advantage, they also make them easy to predict and often their abilities are displayed to their fullest within a very short period of time. Other information Paramecia are the most common of the Devil Fruits types. Paramecia fruits can be divided into several subcategories, as it is impossible to generalize the powers. For instance, Luffy's Gomu Gomu no Mi is always active, meaning that he's a rubber human at all times. Other users, like Robin or Miss Doublefinger must mentally activate the changes in their bodies, while again others like Foxy and Mr. 5 can't change their bodies at all. They however all seem to come in two basic types. Whatever powers a paramecia fruit gives, it is based on the concept of either a characteristic like slipperiness or slowness, or an object like a bomb or a door. List of Known Paramecia Fruits *Gomu Gomu no Mi - English Dub: Gum Gum Fruit *Bara Bara no Mi - English: Chop Chop Fruit *Sube Sube no Mi - English Dub: Slip Slip Fruit *Kilo Kilo no Mi - Same name for the original Japanese version and the English dub. *Bomu Bomu no Mi - English Dub: Bomb Bomb Fruit *Hana Hana no Mi - name same for the original Japanese version and the English dub. *Doru Doru no Mi - English Dub: Wax Wax Fruit *Baku Baku no Mi - English Dub: Munch Munch Fruit *Mane Mane no Mi - English Dub: Clone Clone Fruit *Toge Toge no Mi - English Dub: Spike Spike Fruit *Supa Supa no Mi - English Dub: Dice Dice Fruit *Ori Ori no Mi - English Dub: Cage Cage Fruit *Bane Bane no Mi - English Dub: Spring Spring Fruit *Noro Noro no Mi - English Dub: N/A *Doa Doa no Mi - English Dub: N/A *Awa Awa no Mi - English Dub: N/A *Beri Beri no Mi - English Dub: N/A *Sabi Sabi no Mi - English Dub: N/A *Shari Shari no Mi - English Dub: N/A *Yomi Yomi no Mi - English Dub: N/A *Kage Kage no Mi - English Dub: N/A *Horo Horo no Mi - English Dub: N/A *Suke Suke no Mi - English Dub: N/A *Nikyu Nikyu no Mi- English Dub: Paw Paw Fruit *Goe Goe no Mi - English Dub: N/A *Kama Kama no Mi - English Dub: N/A *Hiso Hiso no Mi - English Dub: N/A *Kachi Kachi no Mi - English Dub: N/A *Samu Samu no Mi - English Dub: Chilly Chilly Fruit *Gero Gero no Mi - English Dub: N/A *Nemu Nemu no Mi - English Dub: N/A *Atsu Atsu no Mi - English Dub: N/A References Category:Devil Fruit